As urged by the IOM [Institute of Medicine], preparing well-trained and innovative new clinical investigators dedicated to reproductive health and contraceptive research must be a priority. Nationally, these areas of women's health remain under-represented in the research agenda of academic programs and few obstetrician-gynecologists have formal training in research. The Training in Epidemiology and Clinical Trials for Obstetrician-Gynecologists (TECT) program is an important step on the path to research careers. We are pleased to submit this proposal to continue our TECT partnership, which unites the Schools of Medicine and Public Health at the University of North Carolina, Duke University School of Medicine and the Duke Clinical Research Institute, and Family Health International [FHI] in a rigorous research training program attentive to all aspects of career development. Since 2001, we have selected 10 highly qualified trainees (8 women;3 race/ethnic minorities) from among more than 100 inquiries. Five continue in TECT. Of the five who have finished, all received an M.P.H. degree;four are in research-dominant academic careers with >50% FTE for research;and three have extramural funding to support their research. Our PI is David Grimes, M.D., who holds appointments at FHI and in Obstetrics and Gynecology, Epidemiology, and the Center for Women's Health Research at UNC. The Program Director is Katherine Hartmann, M.D., Ph.D., who has joint appointments in Obstetrics and Gynecology and Epidemiology and directs the Center for Women's Health Research. The Duke leader is Evan Myers, M.D., M.P.H., who is key faculty in both of Duke's components and Epidemiology at UNC. Combined, this leadership team works with Faculty Mentors, Resource Faculty, the Advisory Committee, and a proposed External Review Board to recruit, select and guide participants. All trainees complete an M.P.H. degree with an emphasis on clinical trials methodology. They also participate in a Seminar Series, Work-in-Progress Forum, and Grant Writing Group. Given the exceptional quality of the training and research opportunities, the diversity and interests of the applicant pool, and the proven commitment of the partner institutions, we are confident we can continue to make important contributions to preparing the next generation of reproductive health and contraception researchers.